Becoming Who We Are
by Burnsier
Summary: Brennan goes to Booth's apartment and gets a surprise. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Bones fic. I know the first entry is short, but I needed to leave it off at this place for a slight dramatic effect. Think of it as a prologue or a preview (hence chapter title) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer to all things related to the show Bones. I own nothing.**

A crisp knock had Special Agent Seeley Booth walking towards his door with confusion and annoyance. As he passed the clock on his TV cabinet he wondered if anyone appreciated the hours of 5 to 7 being sit-down- please-don't-interrupt -dinner time. As he looked through the peep hole he smirked. Obviously Dr. Temperance Brennan would not be one of those people. He had barely had the door opened when his partner snaked through and walked to the centre of his living room speaking about God knows what with the same number of words per minute as an auctioneer.

"Come on in Bones, thanks for asking." He interrupted her sarcastically as he shut the door behind her.

Brennan stopped her mile a minute monologue. "But Booth, you told me to tell you when we got a positive ID on the murder victim."

Booth nodded slowly, "yeah, but thats what this nifty little invention called a _cellphone_ is for."

She rolled her eyes, "I tried to phone you but I couldn't reach you, so I came here to see if you were all right."

"Well, I'm fine." He stated as he grabbed Brennan's shoulders and started leading her back towards his door, "So, why don't you head back to the lab and see what else you can find our from the squint squad."

"I would, but they've all gone home for the weekend." Brennan said, trying to resist Booth's actions. "Besides, I thought you would want to go do some questioning, now that we have another clue."

Booth paused. She had a point, he couldn't exactly abandon his case. "Fine, Bones, you win. Just meet me down at the SUV okay?" when he saw her begin to speak he cut her off "I'll let you drive."

Brennan turned to look at him and eyed him quizzically. "Why are you in such a rush to get me out of here?"

"Becuase we have people to question." Booth replied after a slight hesitation, which even the socially awkward forensic anthropologist was able to pick up.

"Do you have a woman here?" she asked abruptly "Because, you know thats nothing to be ashamed of." She said matter of factly

Booth's cheeks flushed with a tinge of red "No, I do not have a woman here." He stammered slightly.

"Booth, it's okay. I am perfectly aware that you persue relationships with the opposite sex. I don't understand why you are hiding it."

Now Booth was becoming slightly irate. " Look, let's just go and talk about this later all right?"

He had nearly gotten her out of the door when a face Brennan did not recognize entered the room.

"Seeley, you have company and you didn't even bother to introduce me?"

Booths hands immediately dropped from Brennan's shoulders and he raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "Temperance Brennan, I'd like you to meet Michael Booth, my grandfather."

**TBC?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review**!


	2. Whirlwind

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews and alerts! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer to all things Bones......unfortunately it isnt mine.**

"_Doctor _Temperance Brennan" Brennan corrected automatically as she turned to look at Booth's guest. Even in his advanced age, Michael Booth stood tall like the soldier Brennan guessed he was. He had Booth's jaw and eyes, which she had once described as being 'warm and reassuring' but they were hidden by thick framed glasses.

Those same eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Yes, I know. You are a forensic anthropologist, have multiple doctorates and are a best-selling author."

Brennan raised her left eyebrow as she mentally noted that Booth's smile had also been inherited from his grandfather, "So, you've read my novels then?" she wasn't usually surprised when she learned that many people enjoyed her work, but for some unknown reason it struck her as odd that Booth's grandfather would read them.

Michael shook his head, "No, my information came from a much more intimate source." His eyes briefly flicked to his grandson who found it to be the opportune moment to glance at his feet. Of course, Brennan did not notice this exchange. In order to prevent any awkward silences, the older Booth continued, "You were going somewhere?"

Booth's head shot up at the mention of an escape. "Yes, we have to follow up on this newest development in our case." he answered.

"Well, don't let me keep you then." Michael said and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"It must be difficult to walk as well as you do with a prosthetic leg." Brennan stated matter of factly causing Michael to freeze in his movements and Booth to squeeze his eyes shut and pray that he was dreaming.

Booth's grandfather gave her a tight smile, "Well, I can't be doing that good of a job if you noticed." He said, clipping his words ever so slightly.

Brennan shrugged, "Well, I'm trained to notice these things, but I assure you that the slight limp is virtually unnoticeable by the untrained eye. You must have had it for a long time if you have grown so used to it."

"_Bones_" Booth said in his warning tone when he knew his partner was pushing it too far.

"Over sixty-five years." Michael anwered, maintaining a steady gaze.

Ignoring Booth's dagger-like stare Brennan persued the subject, "Was it a military injury? I only ask because it seems like the most probable, though you would have been young-"

"Details that I'm sure we don't need to ask when they make everyone else feel uncomfortable." Booth interrupted, in order to spare himself, his grandfather and-if she could feel it- his partner, further mortification. "So, Bones, that skeleton, tell me who it is." He placed his hand at the small of her back and gently pushed her ahead of him out the door, while bidding his grandfather farewell and telling him that he would be back later that night.

"Oh, so now you want to know about the case?" Brennan asked.

"I always want to know, Bones. That's why I told you to call me."

"But I did call." Brennan countered, their voices now trailing down the hall. "You just turned your phone off, so I couldn't..."

And, So Michael Booth was left alone in the apartment to process the whirlwind that was _Doctor_ Temperance Brennan.

**TBC**

**Please Review!**


	3. Passion in Her Eyes

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! FYI this story takes place sometime in season 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer to all things Bones**

"Bones, was that really necessary?" Booth asked, glancing for a moment at his partner before returning his gaze to the road. They were just returning from the victim's home, where they had quickly discovered that it was the victim's stepfather. A little anti climactic, Booth admitted to himself, but at least they caught the guy.

Brennan looked confused, "I thought tripping the murder suspect when he was trying to get away was helping the case." As soon as they had begun asking questions the uncle totally caved and tried to escape. Of course, Brennan's leg prevented that quite handily.

Booth rolled his eyes. "No, I mean talking about my grandfathers....injury." he finished lamely.

"I was just making an observation." She said nonchalantly, "And I will admit I was slightly curious as to how he obtained the-I'll use your word- injury."

Sighing, the FBI agent glanced at her again, "Did you ever think that maybe he would be a little bit sensitive on that score?"

"It's been a long time, Booth, I'm sure he's adjusted by now." Brennan stated

"Yeah, but you know better than anyone that some wounds never fully heal." Booth countered, turning the steering wheel to make a left turn.

"What do you mean? Obviously physically your grandfather could never fully-"

"I mean that you can see the remains of an injury on a bone, years after it happened." He interrupted, trying to maintain a calm and casual voice. The last thing he needed was to have either of them on defensive mode. It was self destructive to their partnership and-something he valued much more- their friendship.

"That's true," Brennan said slowly, contrary to the wheels in her brain which were turning much faster to process the information. "Though, I suppose you meant it metaphorically." She added.

"Yeah." Booth said quietly. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride.

**********************************

When Booth got home, his grandfather was watching the hockey game. After taking off his jacket, Booth joined Michael on the couch.

"What's the score?" Booth inquired as he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves

"3-1 for the Leafs." Michael replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That's a surprise." His grandson commented.

"I'll say. Interview go okay?"

Booth shrugged, "Yeah, we caught the guy. He admitted it right away. It was almost too easy, but I'm not complaining.

Michael nodded, "That partner of yours, she's....she's quite a character."

Booth chuckled, "Yeah. I guess you could say that. She can be forward, but she means it out of genuine inquiry, not to be malicious."

Now it was Michael's turn to laugh, "So you've told me on several occasions, so don't worry, I was prepared." There was a small pause and then he began again, "How is it that I haven't met her before this? You have been working together for some time, haven't you?"

"Four years." Booth clarified, "And there never was much opportunity, you know. I'm busy, she's busy, and you only visit every so often... not that I blame you or anything..." he trailed off as he squirmed a little, the subject clearly making him uncomfortable.

"Well, I think, I'd like to meet her now." Michael said calmly.

"You have." Booth said in a confused voice.

"I mean properly, Seeley." Michael admonished, "Invite her for dinner tomorrow. Then I can see for myself if she is the woman you have made her out to be."

"I'm not sure if she will be available- and what kind of woman have I made her out to be?"

"I'm sure she will come if you ask her and use that ridiculous smile of yours." Michael told him, deliberately ignoring Booth's question. "Besides I'm sure she will jump at the opportunity to ask me all the questions she might have." He added with a laugh

"Don't worry about that, I spoke to her about your conversation earlier today." Booth told him

"So, you've spoiled the fun? You might as well suck the passion right out of the poor girl."

"Passion? What passion?" Booth demanded, "You've only met her for a few minutes."

Michael smiled. "It's in her eyes, Seeley. If you looked at them once and a while, you'd see it too."

Booth made no comment and they continues to watch the game.

**TBC Please review!**


	4. Dinner Pt 1: Names

**Sorry for taking so long everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope this lives up to everyones expectation. As you can see from the title, this is only part 1 of the dinner. Things will get much sweeter (both literally and figuratively) for dessert! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer to all things Bones**

Brennan took a deep breath as she began the walk from the elevator to the door of Booth's apartment. Normally she wouldn't be so wary going to the home of her partner, but with the invitation coming specifically from his grandfather, she wasn't quite sure what to think. Naturally, she was curious as to what about Michael Booth made him such a prominent force in Booth's life. When she reached the door, she shifted her containers to her left arm and knocked three times quickly and waited.

When Booth answered the door, she watched his lips spread into a smile. "Hey Bones, glad you could make it." He looked down at her arms and moved towards her, "Here, let me take those." Instead of informing him that she was quite capable of carrying them herself, she handed the containers over without any resistance. "You didn't have to bring anything." He added.

She shrugged, "I didn't think it was fair for you to have to make everything, and besides it's expected for guests to bring something when going to someone else's home for a meal, isn't it?"

His smile grew, "Yeah, and it's custom for the receiving party to tell their guests that it's unnecessary. But thanks really." He began walking towards the kitchen. "Come on, have a seat, dinner's just about ready."

Once she got to the table, Brennan watched Michael stand and mirror his grandson's expression. "Dr. Brennan, I'm delighted that you could make it." He extended his hand and Brennan took it.

"Call me Temperance, please." She said shaking his hand. She caught Booth's expectant expression from the corner of her eye and continued, "I'm delighted to be here, Mr. Booth."

"Alright Temperance, but you must call me Mike." Michael replied

"Aww, Bones, don't tell me!" Booth exclaimed as he unwrapped the first of the parcels that she had brought.

Brennan looked at him quizzically, "I didn't tell you anything." She said honestly, missing Michael's smirk.

Booth brought the container to the table "Granddad, this is Bones' famous 7 layer dip. It is one of the best things you will ever taste. You have to try it"

His partner laughed a little at his obvious excitement. He was just like a little boy sometimes, "It's hardly famous Booth." She told him as his grandfather helped himself to the dip and used the chips to scoop it up. For reasons she would never be able to explain, at that moment, she had a flash of that same nervousness when she had to defend her dissertation.

"You're right, Seeley." Michael conceded after he was finished chewing, "The dip is quite good."

Brennan smiled sweetly, "Thank you. Oh, and Booth, don't open the other container, please. That's for dessert."

"Whatever you say, Bones." Booth said as he turned back to the stove

Michael Booth raised his eyebrows, "Now, Bones – that's an odd nickname," He turned to the forensic anthropologist, "Doesn't it bother you at all?"

Booth immediately stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce as he turned to listen to Brennan's response.

"It used to bother me quite a bit." She admitted, "But now I see it as Booth's way of bonding, and that's an essential component of an efficient partnership. Besides, I've gotten quite used to it over the years because as I'm sure you've heard, he uses it all the time."

"But you don't call him Seeley." Michael countered, "Should you not also be a part of that bonding?"

Brennan considered this for a moment, "I learned quite early on that Booth does not have an affinity for his given name, so I respected that and choose not to use it. Having a less than common name myself, I can understand his reluctance to have it used amongst his acquaintances."

Again, Booth's grandfather smirked, and was content to let the matter lie. Booth on the other hand was seriously disturbed by hearing his Bones refer to herself as an acquainatance of his.

"Alright, that's enough talking about me like I'm not here. Let's eat." Booth announced as he sat between the man that was the guardian of his past, and the woman who was the light of his future.

**TBC **

**Please Review**


End file.
